


Echo

by sheronthekitty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, Goretober 2017, all major tags at beginning of the chapter(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheronthekitty/pseuds/sheronthekitty
Summary: Instead of drawing for Inktober, I'll be writing for it!The list I'm using can be found in the first chapter.Mainly Gavin Centric, but I will try and write other character's POV.





	1. List

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be,,, more violent than my normal works.  
> It is goretober, but I'll tag everything before the start of each drabble/chapter, including parings and characters.

1) Excessive Gashes/Lacerations  
2) Extra Limbs/Eyes/Etc  
3) Insane Asylum  
4) Torture  
5) Amputation  
6) Cannibalism  
7) Gut Spill  
8) Ritualistic Sacrifice  
9) Monster Firm  
10) Doll/Puppet  
11) Minot Cuts/Bruises  
12) Stitches  
13) Decay  
14) Drowning  
15) Emaciation  
16) Missing Body Parts  
17) Backstabbed  
18) Acid Burns  
19) Toolbox Injuries/Robotic Parts/Prosthetics  
20) Parasite  
21) Manslaughter/Serial Killer  
22) Animal/Beast Wounds  
23) Nosebleed/Bruises  
24) Skeleton/Bones Exposed  
25) Possession/Corruption  
26) Sickness  
27) Execution  
28) Blood Bath  
29) Skewered  
30) Genocide  
31) Combination of any 2-3 above.


	2. Excessive Gashes/Lacerations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Michael Jones, Jack Pattillo  
> Violence/Blood/Gore

His shoulders heaved with the force of his ragged breaths as he lowered his sword with a wince. Numerous cuts and gashes littered his body, blood flowing down his arms and chest in steady crimson streams, dark stains blooming across his chest. Michael looked around him at the carnage, bodies of Draugr and Zombies littered the forest floor, some holding swords, others bows, others still with nothing but its bare hands. The bear-skin clad warrior sheathed his diamond sword and glanced at his wounds. While nothing was too serious, he has a rather deep gash on his side, and he knew he'd be in pain come the next morning.

As of right now, however, he barely felt the pain, and he could easily shove it to the back of his mind. He had more important things to worry about besides his wounds, his job right now was to clear the area of any Mobs or dangers before the sun set, and more hoards moved in. He rolled his shoulder before moving off, back into the underbrush to find more creatures to fight. If he stumbled across any animals, Michael was sure the others wouldn't mind a little extra meat that night.

 

\--

 

Michael made his way back towards the camp they were all staying at, for the time being, a boar sling over his shoulder. His wounds, while not fresh, were now bleeding sluggishly, and he could feel the blood drying in rivers on his limbs, making them itch. He ignored the urge to scratch at the cuts, knowing all too well that it would only cause them to open again and focused his mind on walking. He soon found himself in the clearing the camp was set up and he hurried to the tents that were set up. He dropped the boar by the fire with a sigh and raised his arms above his head, letting out a lewd groan as his back popped.

Michael didn't see anyone around, and he came to the conclusion he was alone. Might as well dress his wounds before he started cleaning the boar. The curly-haired man made his way to Jack's tent to gather the items he would need; some bandages and maybe some ointment if there was any. He opened the flap and saw Jack sitting in the middle of the tent, sorting their healing items, and the other man turned when he heard Michael enter. Jack's eyes traveled over Michael's body and while he wasn't surprised to see the various wounds across his arms, but the older man winced in sympathy anyway. "That looks bad. A lot of fighting?" He asked, standing and moving over to Michael. 

With a gentle hand, he guided Michael to sit, before gathering some bandages and various strange smelling ointments. "Yeah. A lot of Draugr out there today. I think I got most of them, so they shouldn't be a problem," Michael grunted as he lowered himself to the ground.  
  
"I'm glad you got back safely," Jack hummed, turning around and crouching before Michael. "Take your shirt off so I can clean your wounds and dress them, please." Michael did as asked, lifting his torn shirt off his shoulders and dropping it on the ground beside him. Jack, with a tender touch, prodded a couple of the worse cuts, but deciding none of them were life-threatening, got to slathering the ointments on him, before wrapping the pristine white bandages across his chest and up both arms. "There, that feel better?"

The mixture of ointments was quickly fighting back the pain and the curly-haired man smiled. "Thanks, Jackie. I mean it."

Jack smiled, and ruffled Michael's hair, causing him to huff good-naturedly. "No problem, Michael," Jack replied, standing. "The others should be back soon."

Michael nodded, standing. "I killed a boar. I should get to cleaning it so we can roast it or dry it for jerky." He smiled one again at Jack before ducking out of the tent.


	3. Extra Limbs/Eyes/Etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Ryan, Gavin, Geoff, Michael  
> Body Horror (Multiple eyes), King AU

Geoff's kingdom had heard of the Mad King. Heard plenty of rumors, like how he would slaughter anyone who looked at him wrong, or that he was 8 feet tall, had bull-horns growing out of his head. They heard that his skin was harder than the strongest armor, that one look from his blood-red eyes would kill a man. But they never expected him to look, well, somewhat normal.  
  
The Mad King had cold blue eyes, wasn't 8 feet tall, didn't have bull-horns. What he did have, however, were two sets of eyes instead of one, and a... tail?  
  
\--

King Ramsey's relationship was the neighboring kingdom wasn't  _bad_ , but it wasn't  _great_ , tensions running high as a result of the previous kings. But it seemed like both kings wanted to change that. Geoff was invited to a peaceful meeting in the other Kingdom, and, of course, he had to bring adopted son and heir to the throne, Gavin, and the commander of his army, Michael, with him, along with a small number of men in case something ended up happening. Geoff really hoped nothing would happen, he didn't need a war.

Geoff rubbed a hand over his face as they finally arrived at the Capital, slowing to a stop and dismounting his horse. It had taken just over two weeks to get from Geoff's kingdom to the Mad King's, but they were here. A horn rang out as they entered the threshold of the city, and Geoff noticed everyone peering out of their homes before seeing the crown perched on his head and scrambling to get to the edges of the street to bow. They made their way through the city towards the massive castle seated in the center, and Gavin hurried up beside Geoff.  
  
"I wonder if any of the rumors will be true. I'd love to see a bloke with horns!" he said and Geoff shushed him, elbowing his side.

"Don't say that out loud!" He hissed, glancing around. "What if someone  _hears_ you."

"Oh Geoff, I doubt he hasn't heard any of it before. He probably made up the rumors, anyway," Gavin shrugged, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"It doesn't  _matter_ if he did or not, Gavin! We're in  _his_ land now, we have to be respectful. I won't fucking take you home if you start a war."

"Geoff," Gavin pouted.

"I mean it. God, why couldn't Jack come?"

A voice piped up from behind him. "Because you need  _someone_ to run your kingdom, as your ass can't do it."

Gavin snickered and Geoff rolled his eyes, muttering, "thank you, Michael."

They made it to the steps, the Mad King was standing there, waiting for them. "Welcome, King Ramsey," he called down, and the first thing Geoff noticed was his eyes. They were an icy-blue, but it wasn't the color that caught Geoff off guard. It was the number. Four. Four eyes.

"Damn, no horns," Gavin sighed beside him and Geoff kicked the younger man, who let out a pained hiss.

"King Haywood, thank you for having us. I hope you don't mind I brought my heir along, he needs to learn what goes on in other kingdoms," He replied, before muttering, "and how not to be  _fucking rude to the king of the land he's currently in_ ," with a pointed glare at Gavin who didn't look guilty at all.

"Come inside, I'm sure you all are tired after your journey. I have had a feast prepared for you, and I will have someone show you to your quarters." With that, Haywood turned on his heal, and Geoff was sure his eyes were bulging out of his head. He had a tail! It flicked idly behind him as he walked, clearly not fake.

"Holy fuck," Michael breathed, coming up behind Geoff and making him jump. "Is that a fucking tail?"

"God, how did I get put in this mess," Geoff groaned, following the other king into the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was supposed to be gorey, but all I could think of was King!Au Ryan with a tail and four eyes. Nothing too bad in this chapter, but I'll get worse, I promise.
> 
> Feel free to leave a Kudos or Comments! Thanks for reading!


	4. woops

note, im running late with the chapters, as i doN T  
HAVE  
INTERNET  
so they'll be out asap

They are all written, but posting on my phone doesn't work.

Sorry!


End file.
